Keeping Sane
by xXFireMage
Summary: Rated T for Charactor deaths Brother Blood kidnaps a 6 year old child and trains him to be an assassin the problem is will the child be able to maintain his sanity through it all
1. Torment

**I do not own teen titans! I do own Corin! Felix, Ramona and the Citys ruler is my friends OCs!**

It was a hot and sunny afternoon, outside there were people working on cleaning, building and various other jobs, not because they wanted to though, because they were forced too. If they didn't they would be brutally punished. A few miles away from there in the city there was a group of children working on some minor stuff they could handle. As the children worked there was a man observing them carefully, he looked at each one until finally he noticed a black haired boy that was helping a little girl with black hair.

With how closely the 2 kids were working it was clear to the man they were related, possibly siblings. Whatever the matter was the man didn't care and walked over to them. The boy noticed him first; as the man got closer he could tell their age. The little boy looked about six and the girl he was standing in front of protectively looked about three.

"There's no need to be afraid, I'm not here to hurt either of you." The man stated looking down at them; the little boy would not stand down from protecting the young girl.

"Then what do you want?" the young boy asked with a serious expression on his face. "Your gonna try and take my sister from me aren't you?! I won't let you! I won't!"

The man smirked impressed by the Childs determination to keep her save. "Tell me boy, what is your name? If you tell me I won't touch the girl"

The little boy hesitated a moment deciding if he should or not. " b…brodder don't." his younger sister pleaded with him he looked at her and looked at the ground. "I.. I'm sorry Ramona.." he replied in a whisper and looked at the man. "M..My name I..is Corin Gray.." he replied as his sister watched curiously from behind him.

"It's nice to meet you Corin. My name is Brother Blood, I am here to inform you, you are now a member of the Hive Academy!" Blood replied grabbing Corin before he could run off.

Corin struggled to get out of the older mans grip but it was useless. "Ramona! Run! Find Mommy and Daddy! Hu-"Corin shouted only to be cut off suddenly by darkness as Blood sedated him knocking the boy into unconsciousness.

"You heard your brother Ramona, go, find your mommy and daddy." Blood taunted as he lifted Corin up and left the terrified crying girl smiling to himself, his plan was going perfectly.

It wasn't long before word of Corins disappearance got to his parents as well as the Cities ruler, who was very angry about this thinking he escaped from her.

In another part of the city Corin started to wake up and looked around panicked not knowing where he was and what happened with his sister. Not long after he woke up Brother Blood entered his room.

"Oh good your awake. Did you have a nice sleep? You slept for 2 days." Brother Blood stated to the scared boy.

"W..Where's R..Ramona?" Corin asked. "What did you do to her?!"

Brother Blood just looked at him and smirked slightly to himself. "You should see something, come with me."

Corin nervously followed Brother Blood into the city with a cloak covering his face into a big court yard. In that court yard there was a man and woman standing on podiums, Corin blinked for a moment recognizing them. He was about to call out to them but Brother Blood covered his mouth.

"Say one word, make one sound, and I will kill your sister." Brother Blood threatened, so Corin stayed quiet and watched as a woman walked onto a platform.

"I am sure you are all wondering why I demanded this gathering, you are all here for one reason, the execution of these two people!" the woman shouted, near by the woman Ramona was also there being forced to watch by a couple guards.

"this will serve as a warning to anyone who tries to escape from me again!" soon as she spoke those words she have a signal and the man and woman were shoot to death were they stood right in front of both Corin and Ramona.

Corin screamed loudly in horror at what he just witnessed as well as his sister Ramona, who was now sobbing and being dragged away from the sight. Corins cries were only heard by Brother Blood due to all the noise and Brother Blood dragged the crying boy away from the scene and back to the school.

As soon as they arrived back at the school Brother Blood tossed Corin to the floor in his room and stared at him. "I will return later, I hope by time I am back you will have called down!" Brother Blood stated slamming the door shut and locking it.

Corin laid there on the ground in tears crying harder then he ever had in his life, he felt like he could hardly breathe. He didn't understand why Brother Blood would force him to watch his parent's execution; he didn't understand why Brother Blood kidnapped him. He just knew he hated it there and wanted to get out of there.

A day later Brother Blood returned holding an object. "I can see it at least calmed down a bit. Good follow me." Blood ordered.

Corin stood up wiping his face, he had been on the ground crying all night till he passed out, he followed Brother Blood scared of what Brother Blood would do if he didn't follow him.

"M…Mr. Blood? W...where are we going?" Corin asked afraid of what the answer could be.

Brother Blood didn't answer and merely led him to a large field and handed him what looked like a sword. "Training my boy. You will be perfect. As my own personal assassin"

To Be Continued…


	2. First Murder

**I do not own teen titans! I do own Corin! Felix, Ramona and the Citys ruler is my friends OCs!**

A year had passed since Corin was kidnapped and began Brother Blood special training and he was already an expert swordsman. Brother Blood was impressed with the boys expertise and started training him how to be an assassin. No matter how much he wanted to Corin couldn't leave, his parents were killed he had no one else to go too especially since Brother Blood told him his sister Ramona was killed as well. There was no one left for him. During his time there at the school Corin met another little boy that was a year older then him named Felix, who was Brother Blood adopted son.

Corin didn't get along to well with Felix, he hated him. When ever he was around Felix Corin would ignore him. One day during a training session Corin was outside doing his practice when Brother Blood came out and approached him.

"Corin a word with you." Brother Blood commanded the young seven year old boy. Corin stopped his practice and walked over to Brother Blood.

"Yes Brother Blood?" Corin asked looking up at the older man.

"I need you to do something for me. Thing of it as a test of your skills. Go find Dr. Malcolm and kill him. Also do not get caught by the authorities." Brother Blood commanded.

Corin looked at him in shock, his eyes widened at Brother Bloods command. "K..k..kill?" Corin asked in slight fear.

"Yes Corin, kill and I suggest you do it now or you will be strictly punished for your disobedience" Brother Blood threatened him.

"R…right away Brother Blood." Corin replied as he ran off to carry out Brother Bloods order.

Brother Blood smirked to himself as Corin ran off pleased with the progress he made with him. "Soon, very soon I will be able to carry out my plan." Blood said to himself as he turned and walked inside.

After Corin had run off he quickly threw on his mask, gloves and cloak and ran out to carry out Brother Bloods order. He ran through the city for hours until he reached Dr. Malcolm's office. Once he arrived at the office he climbed in the air vent and suck into the room.

"I know my Queen but there is nothing I ca-"Dr. Malcolm pulled the phone away from his ear and you could hear yelling on the other line. "I...I'm sorry… I..I will try harder my Queen"

Soon after he hung up the phone and sat down in his seat frustrated Corin saw this as a perfect opportunity to sneak behind the man and kill him. As he got close he suddenly felt a hand grab hold of his shoulder.

"Well look what he have here Dr. Malcolm." A strong voice said from behind Corin.

Dr. Malcolm turned around and looked over Corin. "Hmmm looks like an assassin..and amateur at that. Tell me child who are you and who sent you?"

Corin refused to speak and just stared at the Doctor deep in thought of how to kill him.

"Not talking huh?" Dr. Malcolm asked with a frown "Take care of him, call the police."

The man behind Corin nodded and pulled out a dagger. "I have a better idea." Corins eyes widened then narrowed and quickly pulled out his sword and turned slicing the man right across the stomach then stabbing him as well pulling his sword out and pointing it at Dr. Malcolm.

"N..now k..kid cant we talk about this?" Dr. Malcolm asked backing away from Corin secretly reaching for a gun.

"There's nothing to talk about, I have my orders and I'm going to carry them out." Corin replied. Even though Dr. Malcolm couldn't see his face he could see his crystal blue eyes. They looked like he was suffering mentally, like he didn't want to do this at all.

"Kid please.. I. if you stop… I..Ill get you some help." Dr. Malcolm said hoping he wouldn't have to kill the child.

"It is too late for help Dr. Malcolm.. Far too late…" Corin stated looking at the blood on his sword then back up at Dr. Malcolm intensely. "Your times up."

Dr. Malcolm panicked as the 7 year old charged at him; quickly he grabbed his gun and shot Corin in the shoulder completely missing his chest. Instead of reacting right away to the gun shot Corin sword and stabbed Dr. Malcolm right through the heart. As Dr. Malcolm was stabbed he could have sworn he heard the child whisper I'm sorry and a tear fall from his crystal blue eyes.

Once Dr. Malcolm fell dead on the ground Corin looked down at him and started to cry. "I.i really am s…sorry..." He whispered as he cleaned up what blood was his so he couldn't be discovered and rushed back to Brother Bloods School.

The moment Corin entered the school he was instantly greeted by Brother Blood. "Did you complete the job I assigned you?" he asked in a strict voice.

Corin nodded holding his injured shoulder partially crying in pain. Brother Blood quickly noticed his shoulder and looked at him intently. "I see you were injured, you must be more careful next time, now come on lets get you cleaned up and bandaged."

Corin hesitantly followed Brother Blood to the infirmary. He was covered n the two men's blood as well as his own. "Mr. Blood? W..why did he have to die?" Corin asked afraid of what he answer would be.

"Because he betrayed me Corin. Everyone who leaves or betrays me will be killed. Do you understand this?" Brother Blood asked the boy.

Corin nodded in acknowledgement. "Good now lets see what we can do about that gun shot wound. You're going to be a perfect assassin someday Corin. I just know it." Brother Blood stated as he started to clean Corin up.

To Be Continued…


	3. KidnappedPunishment

**I do not own teen titans! I do own Corin! Felix, Ramona and the Citys ruler is my friends OCs!**

It had been two years since Corins first assassination and he had made a lot of progress since then. Problem was Corin was never happy about it he never showed appreciation and always tried to find away to help someone in the process if he could. After a while he started to show little emotion about things. What Brother Blood had him do all the time hurt so much he couldn't bare to show his pain anymore. Brother Blood noticed all of this and decided to put him up for a different task.

Brother Blood walked out to the living room to see the nine year old practicing and approached him. "Corin I have an assignment for you." Brother Blood stated as Corin turned to face him.

"And what would that assignment be Brother Blood?" Corin asked in a serious tone to the older man.

"I need you to go to the west side of the city. Stay there tonight and do not bring your sword. I expect you back tomorrow." He ordered looking at Corin, in three years Corin had grown a lot in maturing and height, but despite how mature he may act he was still a kid.

Corin nodded to Brother Blood. "Yes sir….ummm might I ask… why?"

"Because I said so, do not question me Corin understand?" Brother Blood stared at him, Corin nodded and placed his sword down and left the house to do what Brother Blood ordered him to do.

Corin walked to the west side of the city and looked around wondering what he could do till morning. "This is the bad part of the city… wonder why he would send me here…" he thought to himself.

The area he was in was filled with all sorts of criminals and thugs and it made Corin a bit uncomfortable. He was able to hear them talking about crimes they committed. He looked around for a safe place to stay for that night until he noticed a man pulling a young girl forcefully. "H…he's k..Kidnapping her…" Corin thought to himself seeing the girl struggle in the mans grip.

Not wanting the little girl to get hurt he rushed over and shoved the man to the ground falling on top of him and looked over at the girl the man let go of. "RUN! NOW!" Corin cried as the man shoved him to the ground with a thud.

The girl nodded and ran off scared leaving Corin alone with the man, which the man was not happy about. "You messed with my kidnapping job brat! And guess what your taking her place!" he growled at Corin, the moment the man said that 2 other man appeared behind Corin and hit him over the head knocking him out cold.

Hours later Corin started to wake up and tried to stretch, but soon found he couldn't move his hands from behind his back, that moment he realized this he started to struggle and found his hands were tied behind his back, his arms were tied to his side, his legs were tied together, and he was gagged and blindfolded.

"I see you're awake." A familiar voice said from somewhere in the room. "I'm very disappointed you know.. I never imagined you… a killer… would save a little girl."

After a moment Corin started to recognize the voice as Brother Blood's voice and started to feel nervous.

I sent you here to test you, to see if you could ignore the stuff that happens here and you didn't you felt sympathy and put yourself in danger with out your sword." Brother Blood stated angered by this. "As punishment you will stay until I decide to retrieve you, hopefully this will show you to avoid being kidnapped next time and not to bother saving people."

Corin sat there terrified he didn't think Brother Blood would do this to him and the next thing Brother Blood said terrified him more. "Do what you want to him, don't kill him, and do not let him escape." With that Brother Blood left leaving Corin alone with his captors.

"Well, anything huh? A man spoke up sounding really happy about it. "How about we torture the kid?"

"Sounds like a plan, but what kind of torture? Drowning? Beating? Fire? There are several kinds we can do." Corin didn't like the way they were talking and it scared him more when he felt one of them grab him and take off the blindfold.

"We will want to see the look in his eyes when we torment him wont we men?" a man with brown hair chuckled, with the blindfold off Corin could see they were all strong men possibly all part of a gang.

The group of men conversed about what they were going to do with him till one of them got an idea and walked over and untied Corins legs and lifted him up. "Come on kid, time for your torture." The man smirked walking him over to a doorway.

"It's a hanging torture, though we will revive you if you pass out." the man stated smirking as he placed the rope around Corins neck and walked over to the other side of the rope with Corin shaking terrified. "Have fun kid."

Corin shook watching them and became more terrified as they pulled the rope causing him to be lifted into the air by his neck. He panicked a bit as he found it harder to breath and he couldn't use his hands for anything because they were tied behind his back still.

"Look at him, his eyes are watering up, and listen to that muffled noise" one of the men laughed as he watched Corin.

After a few moments they dropped Corin to the ground where he laid coughing and struggling to get his breath back through the gag. One of the men walked over and removed the gag so Corin could catch his breath better.

"So kid you enjoy that?"A tall man asked kneeling beside him "Cuz we have a lot more planned for you"

Corin gulped as his cough started to stop wishing he could get out of there not wanting to find out what else they had planned for him.

To Be Continued…


	4. It doesn't get better

**I do not own teen titans! I do own Corin! Felix, Ramona and the Citys ruler is my friends OCs!**

It had been five months since Corin was kidnapped and tortured and a week since he turned ten. He was tortured every single day until six weeks again when Brother Blood called and ordered they stop all physical torture so Corin had time to heal so he could get back to working for him right away.

While waiting for Brother Blood to return for him Corin sat in a cell they put him in, chained up tight, this hands cuffed behind his back and his legs cuffed together and still gagged. Corn wasn't sure what to think anymore and lost track of time, he had no idea how long it had been. As he thought to himself he heard someone enter the dungeon and looked up slightly to see who it was.

"Hey kid, guess what, Brother Blood is coming for ya today." A tall dark man stated standing in front of the bars unlocking the door to the dim cell. "I was ordered to bring you up."

The man walked into the cell and began to unchain him and allowed Corin to stand up. Corin didn't argue and did as the man told him to do he gave up fighting them a while ago and followed him upstairs.

As soon as he went up where there was light he shut his eyes because it blinded him. He had been locked in a dark cell for so long he wasn't used to the light. Also with the light you could easily see his injuries from the torture he had received. On of the bigger men walked over to him and shoved him into one of the seats cuffing his hand to it.

Corin sat there waiting for Brother Blood to get there getting bored. He couldn't stand staying there another minute especially listening to them talking among themselves.

"It's been most of the day where is he…" One of the older men asked impatiently messing with his gun in his hand.

"Maybe he forgot the kid…and if he did you know what that means?" A tall man smirked making Corin highly nervous.

"Why do we have to give him back anyways, he makes a perfect test subject for new forms of torture." A short man chuckled smirking darkly.

Corin hated where this was going and started to panic slightly hoping Brother Blood would get there soon. His mind was already scarred from all of the torture they did to him especially when they brought that lady in.

As Corin thought to himself there was a knock on the door, Brother Blood was there much to Corin's relief. The moment Brother Blood was let in he looked over at Corin and noticed he looked as if he hadn't slept in a long time His mine looked like he couldn't get the memories out of his mind.

"Corin… I hope you learned your lesson. You may come back now." Brother Blood stated shooting a look telling the men to release Corin from the cuffs.

"Blood, we've been talking… and we decided were gonna keep the kid." The leader of the group smirked darkly. "He can prove very useful… as a test dummy."

Brother Blood was no happy about hearing this and stepped forward to the man with his eye glowing red. "You have made a mistake in not listening to my command. You will regret it." With that Brother Blood grabbed the chain of the cuffs that held Corin and broke them.

"Corin." Brother Blood said handing Corin his sword. "Kill them my young assassin."

Corin took the sword in his hand and nodded looking at the men with hatred n his eyes and ran at them. The leaders eyes widened and backed away reaching for his gun. But Corin reached him and slashed his stomach open swiftly. He was moving faster and easier then he ever had before, because unlike the other times he actually wanted the men dead. Guns were shooting everywhere and one actually hit him in the arm but he shrugged it off for now determined to win this by killing one man after another.

"T..that kid.. h..he isn't right.." One man said in fear as he ran towards a doorway. But before he could reach it Corin appeared in front of him not saying a word and pointing his sword at the man. "C..come on kid.. c..Cant we talk about this?"

"You tortured me. Tormented me. Starved me. Kept me locked up with no light. You wanted to keep me to torture me more. Why should I listen to you?" Corin growled stepping closer to him.

"Because we both know you're not the type of kid to willingly commit murder." The man replied, Corin froze hearing this, he knew the man was right and he had just killed most the men there in cold blood.

Corin dropped his sword and fell to his knees realizing this and started to cry. Brother Blood shook his head disappointed at this and shot the man.

"Corin. Come were heading back home. Once were back we need to have a talk." Brother Blood stated as he turned to starting to walk back.

Corin picked up his sword and reluctantly followed him knowing he was going to get in trouble for showing weakness about killing the man. The moment they arrived back at the school Brother Blood dragged him to his room and locked him inside.

"This is punishment Corin. Next time don't hesitate to kill!" Brother Blood yelled through the door before he left to leave Corin alone with his thoughts.

Corin sat in the corner of his room mumbling to himself. He hated it there, but there was no where else he could go if he left. He also remembered his first kill when Brother Blood told him, who ever leaves or betrays him deserves to be killed.

After a day went by Brother Blood came and let him out of his room. "I hope you learned a lesson from all of this Corin. I will not tolerate failure. The more you fail the worse it will get for you, understand?" Corin nodded and stood up. "Good now go train, the captivity made you rusty."

Corin ran out the door with his sword to go practice. Brother Blood watched as he ran out and thought to himself. "I don't want to have to brainwash the child. But if he stops listening to me I just might have too."

To be continued…


	5. Reason for escape

**I do not own teen titans **

* * *

Two years had passed since Corin had been brought to the school and he had grown a lot since then. He was slightly taller, his hair was shaggier and he acted completely mature. Ever since he turned twelve Bother Blood made him his personal body guard.

Corin followed Brother Blood everywhere he went, though when they were in the school Corin was able to leave until he was needed.

For the past few days Corin as told to stay home because Brother Blood was doing some work bringing in new students. So to pass the time Corin was practicing with his sword

As he practiced he happened to glance inside and noticed a young girl being brought in by Brother Blood. He never seen anyone like her, but thought to himself that she would never want to be around a murder like him, no one would and he didn't blame her. A year ago Corin stopped showing a lot of his emotions, he was generally unhappy he learned to hide his regret and fear.

Corin was so lost in thought he barely heard Brother Blood call for him until he felt a strong hand grab his shoulder. "Corin. I have been calling you why have you not been replying? Do you want to be locked up again?"

"No Brother Blood… I'm sorry I should have been paying more attention I will do better I promise." Corin replied.

"Don't let it happen again Corin. I have a lot going on here I don't want to lose it all, because you chose to not listen to me. Now come we have some work to do." Brother Blood commanded leading the boy inside the house.

Corin followed him until they reached a large open room that was perfectly clean and barely anything in it. "Brother Blood? What is this room? It looks new." He asked as he looked around.

"Because it is new, I had it made to be a classroom for the new students I am bringing in." Brother Blood replied.

"If I may ask…Who are the people you're bringing in? Corin looked at him curiously with his crystal blue eyes.

"I may as well tell you. They are the kids on the titans. Starlight the daughter of Robin and Starfire. Tyra, Kyran, and Nikia the children of Beast Boy and Raven. Melody daughter of Mumbo Jumbo. Danny and Anya and then Kathrine the daughter of Jericho and Kole." Brother Blood replied. "Also in addition to them Bloodlust came with them."

"Why are they here?" Corin asked curiously wanting to learn more about what was going on.

"I'll tell you later. For now wait in that room, I'm going to have a visitor soon and I rather be alone unless it starts going bad understand?"

Corin nodded and walked into the room and stopped at the door once it was closed curious on who Brother Blood was going to talk to and started listening in on their conversation.

"Yes well come right into this room Mumbo old friend, so we may talk in private." Brother Blood Stated as he entered the room with mumbo.

"What is it you want Brother Blood? I know the kids are here." Mumbo replied in a obviously unhappy tone.

"I need you to make your daughter Melody listens to me. She has been very stubborn since she came here.." Brother Blood replied.

"Why? I'm not going to help you control my daughters mind!" Mumble exclaimed crossing his arms. "Why do you want the titans anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious my old friend? To defeat Moonfire of course! And take control of the city from her ruling over it myself!" Brother Blood replied with and evil smirk. "Why don't you help me Mumbo? It will make defeating her easier if we worked together.

"No Blood, I am not going to help you. I want my daughter back!" Mumbo demanded.

Brother Blood frowned hearing this. "Well that's too bad Mumbo….I thought we could work together, but since you refuse I will have to get rid of you." Brother Blood stated with a stone cold glare. "It's such a shame. Corin! Get in here I need you to take care of someone for me.

Corin entered the room holding his sword, his face completely emotionless. Mumbo saw him and looked at him in shock. "B-blood… that's…a kid!"

"Yes, he is a kid. I took him from Moonfires slave camp six years ago. And trained him as an assassin. "Brother Blood smirked watching Mumbo enjoying his reaction.

"6….6 years ago?! That's when that couple was exi- that's the reason they were killed.. It was because of you wasn't it?!" Mumbo asked furiously. "You kidnapped this kid and they died because of it!"

"A small price to pay. Corin. Deal with him for me now." Brother Blood commanded.

Corin nodded to him and lifted his sword stabbing Mumbo through the chest then yanking it out. The moment he did that the little girl he saw earlier that day came running out from her hiding spot and kneeled beside mumbo crying.

"D-daddy!" She screamed crying into him.

"S-shh.. I-its ok Melody.." Mumbo said as he coughed. "H-here.. take… my…my wand..a..and hat… use them…. Be strong… Mel.." he handed her his hat and wand.

Melody looked up at Corin in tears. "Why?! Why would you do this?!" She screamed at him as she cried into Mumbo.

Corin didn't reply, he just looked at her emotionlessly and left the room. The moment he left, he shut the door he sat against a wall and cried silently to himself. Melodies quested haunted his mind, he couldn't get that look she gave him out of his mind. He killed her dad, and there was nothing he could do about it.

After a couple hours passed Brother Blood entered the room Corin was hiding in. "Corin. We need to move now. They got away and I rather Jake not find us." Brother Blood stated the moment he entered the room.

"Why?! We already killed the girl's father!" Corin snapped in anger. "If we get found we deserve it!"

Brother Blood growled and hit Corin hard furious with the way he was talking. "You. Do. Not. EVER! Talk to me like that Corin! Do you understand?!" Brother Blood screamed in anger.

Corin laid on the ground in pain from the punch and nodded to Brother Blood. "I-im sorry…I..I won't do it again.."

"Good..Now let's go." He ordered as he walked toward the door, Corin got up and reluctantly followed him thinking it was time he tried to find a way out.

To Be Continued…


End file.
